1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to the management of data in an electronic device.
2. State of the Art
As known, mobile phones, especially the so called smart phones, are provided with connection capabilities which allow the reception of information/data by means of different channels and different technologies.
The Applicant has noted that currently no tools are available that permit management of the received data in an easy, reliable and intuitive way.